Hahnuiel
The Hahnuiel '( ''Hahnu "Dream"), also known as '''Dreamwalkers or Moon Children are a religious order of shamans in the Old Gods of the Forest, solely dedicated to Barran the Exalted. The Hahnuiel are a mysterious, secretive and isolated group of priests who exercise immense religious authority over the clan-based bordermen. The Hahnuiel are often looked down upon by nobler and younger bordermen and are generally viewed as nothing more than a fanatical cult who practice witchcraft and sorcery and perform unholy ceremonies where they supposedly sacrifice humans to Barran. When initiated into the Hahnuiel sect, one must partake in dangerous and painful rituals including ritualistic scarifications. One must also drink from the magma of the Red Mountain, a volcano considered sacred by the shamans. The Hahnuiel take vows of celibacy and secrecy. Only males may join the clergy. They are arch-rivals of the female-only Witches of Vyrst. The Hahnuiel are forbidden to learn and speak the Common Tongue, as the language is believed to be blasphemous. If an Hahnuiel is caught speaking the Common Tongue, their tongue is removed as punishment. Abilities * Greensight: The Hahnuiel can repeatedly predict the future by meditating in the moonlight. It is also believed that some Hahnuiel are able to contact Barran the Exalted and receive visions this way. * Blood magic: All Hahnuiel are blood sorcerers and are able control and manipulate the lives of others in this manner. * Warging: Some Hahnuiel are believed to be wargs. These shamans generally possess higher ranks within the sect and some can even enter the minds of less intelligent humans. * Healing: Hahnuiel are able to heal almost any wound simply by dropping magically enchanted lava from the Red Mountain onto one's injuries. * Transcending: Reportedly, the Hanhuiel are capable of "splitting" their spirit from their physical body at will. According to Vumir, they call this practice the Stinziibo, which literally translates to "Free Spirit Fly". It is unclear what happens when a Dreamwalker is able to free himself from his physical form, but some claim that a Hahnuiel is able to live for an indefinite time, although this means that their spirit will remain forever bound to the physical world, and can never embark on its journey to the Eternal Grounds. * Dreamwalking: One of the most mysterious and mystical abilities of a Dreamwalker Sage is that of the Dreamwalk, translating to ''Hahnu-Paagol ''in Wastelandic. Simply put, during a Dreamwalk, a Hahnuiel member can briefly enter the Eternal Grounds, although they are restricted from making any physical contact with any object whilst they are Dreamwalking. During which, the Dreamwalker can contact a deceased spirit. Even though initiating a ''Hahnu-Paagol ''is relatively easy for a veteran Hahnuiel, a Dreamwalker has the possibility to be rendered blind after the ordeal, and curing their blindness is very difficult and almost impossible to do so. Etymology The name "Hahnuiel" is derived from the Wastelandic word for dream: "Hahnu". The suffix -iel is used to plural the word, instead of using the common "e" pluralization.Category:Hahnuiel Category:Old Gods of the Forest Category:Religion Category:Magic Category:Clergy Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Bordermen